Gestational diabetes mellitus (GMD) affects about 7% of all US pregnancies. Women who have been diagnosed with GDM are at a markedly increased risk of having it again during future pregnancies and/or developing diabetes later in life. Regular screening for diabetes and pre-diabetes is recommended and, for those with pre-diabetes, lifestyle interventions to reduce body weight or metformin therapy is indicated to delay the development of diabetes. The purpose of this contract is to develop and test evidence-informed, innovative interventions to increase adoption of prevention interventions into clinical practice to prevent or delay the onset of diabetes in women with a history of GDM. The goals of the study are to 1) increase the number of women with a history of gestational diabetes who get routinely tested for diabetes 2) develop interventions that encourage women with a history of GDM to make lifestyle changes to prevent or delay the onset of diabetes.